


Беглец

by BlindSimuran



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Background Slash, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSimuran/pseuds/BlindSimuran
Summary: Если бы не найденные подсохшие крекеры и два мятных леденца, Клаус мог бы с уверенностью сказать ― по уровню паршивости день вполне претендовал на золотую медаль.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	Беглец

Если бы не найденные подсохшие крекеры и два мятных леденца, Клаус мог бы с уверенностью сказать ― по уровню паршивости день вполне претендовал на золотую медаль. 

В животе урчало. Последняя сигарета была выкурена пару часов назад, а о вчерашней попойке напоминали лишь кислый привкус во рту и пустые карманы. Клаус сунул леденец под язык, надеясь, что так немного отвлечётся от мыслей о еде, и прошмыгнул в свою любимую подворотню. 

Ему предстояло спать на улице. 

Клаус не слишком волновался по этому поводу. В бесконечных скитаниях между квартирами любовников, рехабами, больницами, приютами, тюремными камерами и ещё десятками сомнительных мест, в большинство из которых он даже не помнил, когда и как попадал, ночёвка под открытым небом воспринималась, словно зал ожидания в аэропорту. Всего лишь перевалочный пункт перед отправкой в загадочное куда-то, чьего названия Клаус пока не знал. Оставалось лишь терпеть и надеяться, что его не искусают крысы или клопы. 

Груда старых одеял и одежды, сваленная возле мусорного бака, которая уже несколько раз служила Клаусу уютным ― пусть и немного дурно пахнущим ― гнёздышком, была там же, где и раньше. И даже немного увеличилась в размерах, что удивительно, ведь обычно такие лакомые кусочки расхватывали сразу. Клаус проверил, нет ли там кого внутри, но под конец дня удача решила ему улыбнуться. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ. И сразу же скривился, вспомнив, что спать придётся на трезвую голову. 

Это пугало куда больше. 

Он ещё раз тщательно проверил все карманы, утешаясь мечтами, что какая-то чудодейственная таблетка, способная подарить ему ночь без сновидений, просто завалилась за подкладку. Выругался. И снова пожалел, что не успел стащить из магазина ту бутылочку виски, до того, как его заметил коп, болтающий с продавцом. Ко всему прочему, оказаться в полицейском участке совершенно не хотелось. 

Клаус слегка вздрогнул, когда знакомое щекочущее чувство прокатилось по всему телу. Словно подступивший чих, который невозможно ни предугадать, ни остановить. Это был знак. Он попытался расслабиться и придать своему лицу более радушное выражение. 

― Йо, я соскучился! 

Клаус взмахнул рукой в приветствии как раз в тот момент, когда появился брат ― слегка растерянный и недоуменный, словно его оторвали от какого-то важного дела. Бен повертел головой, осматриваясь, и закатил глаза. 

― Опять? ― устало спросил он.

Клаус пожал плечами.

― Решил немного сменить обстановку. Ночёвки на свежем воздухе полезны для здоровья. 

― О да, помойка просто отлично для этого подходит. Ты расстался с Грегом? 

― Ага, ― хмыкнул Клаус. ― Вся эта любовь-морковь не для меня. Хотя, признаюсь, пончики, которые он приносил с работы, были восхитительными.

― Мне он показался неплохим парнем. 

Грег был отличным парнем. С жизнерадостным лицом, крепкими руками, упругой задницей, крошечной квартирой, которая напоминала квартиру, а не свалку, и холодильником, где помимо полок иногда бывала еда ― иногда даже с неистекшим сроком годности. Они любили трепаться о всякой ерунде, валяясь на кровати, и пить до тех пор, пока кто-то из них не отключался, или у кого-то ― в основном, Грега ― не кончались деньги. Золотое времечко. Клаус даже позволил себе расслабиться, подумывая о возможности остаться с ним подольше. 

А потом Грег начал задавать вопросы. 

Они все задавали вопросы ― без исключения. Сразу, через день или через неделю, но задавали абсолютно все. Сначала о чём-то простом: о любимой музыке, фильмах, еде, любовниках, работе и прочих банальных вещах для пустой болтовни. Потом о каких-то моментах из прошлого, детстве, родителях, про что, по мнению Клауса, большинство нормальных людей предпочитали бы не вспоминать. Он развлекал себя тем, что сочинял нелепейшие истории, представляясь, то сиротой, воспитанным волками, то парнем, потерявшим память после удара молнии, то пришельцем, который прибыл на Землю для исследования человеческих наркотиков. Однажды Клаус перебрал и рискнул рассказать правду ― настоящую правду ― без всяких прикрас. Но в его причастность к знаменитой шестёрке поверили ещё меньше, чем в байку о внебрачном внуке королевы Англии. Иногда Клаусу казалось, что и это тоже выдумка, если бы не чернильная татуировка, пиявкой вцепившаяся в запястье и постоянно напоминающая, кто он и откуда. Старик постарался на славу, пометив их, словно породистых щенков. 

Когда начинались вопросы о его странностях, Клаус понимал ― пора сваливать. Он злился и раздражался, если его выспрашивали о ночных кошмарах, о болтовне ― как им казалось ― с самим собой, о зависшем взгляде на внезапном призраке, которого никто не видел, кроме него. Это утомляло, и лучшим решением было уйти, нежели пытаться оправдать то, что воспринималось всеми, как болезнь. Уходить оказалось... не так сложно. И с каждым разом становилось всё проще и проще. Не нужно собирать и укладывать в чемоданы вещи, которых никогда не было, тем самым отодвигая решение на неопределенный срок. И не нужно устраивать долгие прощания и выяснения отношений, ведь всё самое необходимое он уже давно написал на ладони. Достаточно только взмахнуть рукой и оставить осточертевшую часть жизни в прошлом. В этом Клаус достиг определённых успехов. 

Грег продержался целых восемь с половиной дней. 

― У нас с ним возникли непримиримые разногласия.

― Он тоже назвал тебя психом? 

Клаус кисло улыбнулся.

― Почти. Настойчиво предлагал познакомить с одним мозгоправом, который помог бы с моими… проблемами. 

― Как дразнить быка красной тряпкой, ― пробормотал Бен. ― У тебя есть какие-то деньги? Хотя о чём я говорю… ― он потёр переносицу: ― В противном случае меня бы тут не было, а ты бы валялся в отключке. Ты ходил к Фрэнку?

― Ага.

Клаус шлёпнулся на одеяла и вытянул уставшие ноги. Сидеть было приятно. Резко придавила усталость, которую он не замечал весь день, носясь туда-сюда в попытках раздобыть хоть какие-то жалкие гроши. 

― И что Фрэнк? 

― Его кулак рядом с моим носом был более чем красноречив. 

― Джонни? 

― А вот Джонни неожиданно разболтался. Сказал, если я ещё раз приду к нему просить в долг, то он накрутит из меня колбасок и скормит собакам, ― Клаус задумчиво покачал головой и улыбнулся: ― Видимо, у толстяка день тоже не задался. Пойду к нему завтра. 

Бен нахмурился, поджал губы и выпрямил спину, став казаться выше, чем он был на самом деле. «Поза-для-нотаций», как про себя называл её Клаус, когда брат обращался к последнему разумному доводу, пытаясь доказать, что кроме него выхода нет. 

― Клаус, ― начал Бен серьёзным тоном. ― Тебе…  
  
_Тебе надо вернуться домой._

Он знал содержание разговора от начала до конца, словно заученную песню, слова которой тотчас всплывают, стоит только услышать мелодию. Отец сможет тебе помочь, говорил Бен, свято уверенный в своей правоте. Клаус прекрасно помнил, _как_ он может помочь. Лучше уж побираться на улицах, чем ещё раз встретиться со стариком взглядом, признавая своё поражение. От одной мысли об этом к горлу подступала тошнота, и по шее пробегала холодная дрожь. Не для того он ушёл, чтобы вернуться, поджав хвост. Вдали заорала полицейская сирена. Клаус попробовал отвлечься, фантазируя, куда и за кем отправились копы. В животе опять заурчало, а в голове зашумело ― то ли от голода, то ли от переутомления, то ли от всего сразу. 

― Ты меня слушаешь? ― спросил Бен

― Нет, ― честно ответил Клаус. ― Ты же знаешь, что после слов «отец» и «дом» у меня инстинктивно включается хроническая глухота. 

― Знаю. Чёрт. Я же просто… ― он покачал головой. ― Ложись спать. 

Бен запрыгнул на мусорный бак и устроился на закрытой крышке, поджав под себя ноги. Клаус забрался внутрь импровизированного кокона, прикрыв нос рукавом, чтобы не чувствовать запах. 

― Что будешь делать? ― глухо спросил он.

― Почитаю книгу, придумаю план, послежу, чтобы тебя не прирезали здешние бездомные ― все как обычно. 

― Люблю тебя, братишка.

― Ага. 

Клаус закрыл глаза и облегченно вздохнул. Бен со своими упрёками, нравоучениями и здравомыслием неуловимым образом успокаивал и сглаживал все тревоги. Если бы не он, то по уровню паршивости день бы побил все мировые рекорды. 


End file.
